


the sweet taste of danger

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, F/F, First Kiss, Knife-Throwing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: There was something that felt strangely intimate about tying her arms despite the fact that they were being watched by many. Although maybe it was because of who Fen was tying.Fen’s usual assistant was feeling sick so the lion tamer offered to take her place. Her name was Margo, she was relatively new in the circus and she made Fen feel nervous.





	the sweet taste of danger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [O Doce Gosto do Perigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152537) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

There was something that felt strangely intimate about tying her arms despite the fact that they were being watched by many. Although maybe it was because of who Fen was tying.

Fen’s usual assistant was feeling sick so the lion tamer offered to take her place. Her name was Margo, she was relatively new in the circus and she made Fen feel nervous.

"Are you blushing?" Margo said smiling. Low enough so only Fen could hear her.

"No"

"Really ? Strange. It kind of looks like you're from here. ”

A little for revenge Fen tightened the rope a little, holding her hands a little tighter than she usually did when she was his assistant in Margo's place. If Margo noticed that, she didn't comment.

And she stepped into position as the ringmaster announced to the public that the next number was not for the faint-hearted.

Fen examined her knives, the lights striking them and making the metal gleam to the audience. She took two, one with each hand and twirled them between her fingers before throwing them hard against the wooden board where Margo was strapped. Both knives wound up around Margo's abdomen. She looked even more confident than Fen was throwing the knives but when the metal hit the wood for a second she shuddered.

Then she smiled. Confident and radiant as always. There was something magnetic about Margo, she really was made for the stage.

Fen threw four more knives before realizing that maybe she was wrong. Margo wasn't smiling at the audience, behind the curtains Fen had already seen the smile Margo gave them during her number, it was a little wider, a little more theatrical. That smile Margo was giving was for her.

What felt strangely intimate from the beginning felt like that because it was intimate.

The last two knives were the most dangerous ones to throw, the ones that would cut the ropes that bound Margo's arms. Dangerously close to her fingers, that would be severed if Fen made the slightest wrong move when throwing them.

Margo took a deep breath, looking at her and only her. And she didn't stop looking until her wrists were loose and two knives perfectly thrown above her head.

Fen rushed over to her and together holding hands they bowed to the audience's applause.

And they ran together away from the ring, their hands still together.

They were congratulated by other colleagues who were looking at the performance on the number but soon they were left alone while the others prepared for the next act.

When they recovered a little, Margo said:

"That was fun"

"Usually is"

"Come on won't you make me feel special?"

"It was. Special I mean… it's hard enough to get an assistant willing to put himself in this position without blurring with fear. But with you, you looked ... I don't know. ”

"Like I liked ?"

Fen took a deep breath.

"Yes"

"Come on, I'm a lion tamer. It shouldn't be that surprising that I'm the kind that gets a little excited by danger."

“I suppose not. So was it just the danger? ”

“No Fen, it wasn't”

Fen kissed Margo the way she threw her knives, not giving herself time to hesitate or doubt her abilities. Doing what she knew she was good at.

Margo smiled against her mouth.

"Hey, I wanted to do that first," Margo said.

“You can do it second”

And Margo did it. While Kissing her hands going over Fen's neck and sliding down her back causing her to shiver.

When Margo walked away, Fen said:

"And third?"

Margo laughed.

“I would love to dear but I have to go get ready for my act soon”

"Good luck, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Like what ?"

"I don't know..anything you want"

“Well you wait for me in my dressing room after I'm done”

"Alright"

“And bring your knives”

Fen took a deep breath, she could feel herself blushing even more than before. But still she said:

“Only if you bring your whip”

Margo looked genuinely shocked for a moment before laughing and saying :

“I always do”


End file.
